


A Flawless Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled after he saw a bowl of rolls with one turkey on a table.





	A Flawless Evening

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after he saw a bowl of rolls with one turkey on a table. *A feast for a king* he thought.   
The Sewer King remembered his children stealing lots and lots of pretties for him recently. He also recalled sending his children to check on many pet alligators. *How are pretty pets?* He walked to alligators before they wagged their tails. His eyes widened when he viewed the empty area by the alligators. 

The Sewer King returned to the table. He gasped. 

Children ate every bit of turkey and rolls. They ran. 

The Sewer King's shoulders slumped.

 

THE END


End file.
